


Staring at the Stars

by I_llbedammned



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nite Owl and the Silk Specter look up at the stars and remember the past together, remember who they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at the Stars

Laurie lay down in the grass beside Daniel on the lawn outside their home staring upwards at the sky. The flowers bloomed in the garden by their home. The cicadas played a lovely melody somewhere in the distance.

"Do you think they have spring out there?"

"Out where?"

She motioned to the sky lazily with her hand, "Out there, in the galaxies beyond."

"I guess so. They must." There was a moment of silence. "You're thinking about John again aren't you?"

"I can't help it. He just took off after the whole squid incident, disappearing. I mean he needed to, but it's kind of jarring."

"I guess it's only normal. We went through a bit of hell with him." Daniel paused and she could hear him turn over in the grass. "Thinking of things you want to say to him? Should I be jealous?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say to him if he was here." She traced some constellations with her hand. Which direction was he in right now? What people were worshipping him as a god right now; unaware that he had once been a mortal man like them? What people were unaware that he had once had a wife and a life in a world far removed from where their stars spun?  
Her voice grew bitter, "He's probably too practical for spring anyway. Always seemed like he was seeing summer, winter, and fall when he was looking at the flowers. Probably seeing the trees being cut down when he was walking through the park."

He turned back to look at the stars, his eyes searching for something in their abstract shapes. "Could always be worse."

"How?"

"Could have been Rorschach during the spring."

She shuddered, "That man was a monster during any season."

"I guess it's true. Seasons may change, but he never did."

Silence lapsed between them. Cicadas whirred distantly, sounding more and more like white noise.  
"Do you ever miss it? Them?" The man who used to be Nite Owl asked.

She laughed softly, "I miss the adventure sometimes. But them...I don't think I miss them. I kind of like not having to worry about someone breaking into our house to say hello or there being four of you when I wake up in the morning." She looked over at him, his eyes lost in the stars. 

"Yeah," he said, though he didn't seem quite convinced, "I guess we're getting a bit old for the whole superhero gig anyway."

The woman who used to be the Silk Specter lifter herself off the ground. "Let's go in, Daniel. I don't like laying out here anymore and there are bugs in my hair."

 

"I'll go inside in a minute."  
She got up and went inside the house silently. Nite Owl lay outside and he could swear that the stars almost looked like a Rorsach test. With a heavy feeling in his heart he got up and made his way inside, shutting the door hard behind him.


End file.
